Blast Battle
by Poaetpainter
Summary: Dean was going to regret every challenging him to a Blast Battle.This year he was going to kick Dean’s ass.And then light it on fire a couple of times!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh and cursing…**

"Heeeyy Sammmmm…"

"Oh god. Make him go away."

"Guess what I got?"

"Happy place, happy place. I'm in my happy place."

"Come on Sammy get up and look!"

"Nonono… I'm in a forest, in my happy place. ooh a bunny…"

"Looooooooooooooooooooooook!"

"Want a carrot Mr. Bunny?"

**THUD**

Sam opened his eyes regretfully to get a face full of his older brother hopping up and down on his once occupied bed like a kid on crack.

"Jesus Christ Dean… You didn't have to shove me off the damn bed! I was sleeping if you hadn't noticed!" Sam said getting up from the motels gray carpet.

"Shut it geek. Guess what I found on the side of the road?" Dean continued to hop.

"Please don't let it be a bunny." Sam thought to himself

"Guess!" Dean tried again at his brother's silence

"A new friend?" Sam tried hesitantly not wanting a roadkill buddy

Dean stopped hopping

"What? No you re-re, something better…"

Dean smiled somewhat sadistically

"FIREWORKS!!!" he yelled producing six plastic bags overflowing with fireworks from behind his back.

"Holy Shit…" Sam breathed walking towards the bed where Dean began dumping his arsenal on.

Dean immediately landed on top of his 'booty' grabbing with his arms until everything was underneath him and away from spoiley little brothers.

"MINE!" Dean screeched

"Dude, no way! There's enough firepower here to light up a fucking stadium…" Sam started

Dean stared at Sam

"Well then what was the point of waking me up?" Sam asked

"Oh." Dean looked at the fireworks around him

"I thought you'd be happy for me." He smirked

Sam stared at Dean, his lower lip pouted.

"_Gimmie some!"_ Sam whined stomping his foot

"No."

"Deeeeeaaaaannnn!!!!" Sam cried

"Go get your own Sam! But remember, later tonight, I. will. win." Dean confirmed

Sam stood quickly and grabbed the Impala's keys and one of the random fraud-cards that had been arranged like a peacock's feathers (A/N don't ask) of false identities on the mantel (bored nights), and stormed out the door barefoot, in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

At that moment the TV came to life on the weather channel as Dean watched it.

"Yeah, and for all the angsty-emo little brothers out there in crappy motel rooms, it is like 15 degrees outside, so grab a coat and pants before your tantrum." The weatherman announced.

Dean looked at the now closed door.

"Oh well Mr. Weatherman, I guess Sammy missed your report…" Dean said to the TV

"Don't worry Dean, Sam ju—" the tv was caught off by one of Dean's bullets

"Ahhh! Talking TV!!!" Dean ran around in panicked circles, occasionally stopping at the TV to kick it a few times.

"Oh well… Dean sat on the bed and began organizing his arsenal forgetting about the possessed TV.

Two hours and a half later a frozen Sam stumbled into the room with a determined look on his face carrying five bags of fireworks in his arms, which he dumped on the other bed.

"A little cold there Sammy?" Dean asked his blue (literal) brother

"Shut-Up." Sam tossed a crumpled piece of paper at Dean's forehead and then walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"Dropped something here Sammy-Boy!" Dean yelled unwrapping the paper ball that had bounced off his head.

Dean read over the paper and then began laughing at Sam when he came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Public indecency?" Dean cackled, pointing at his brother

"You should have seen who filed it." Sam mumbled

"Who?"

Sam sighed

"Who?" Dean tried again

"Some dude who wouldn't take 'no' as an answer." Sam cringed

Dean died. No, I mean it. No, really. He died… laughing his ass off.

Because a gay guy had hit on his brother.

Sam began kicking the crap out of Dean who was laughing uncontrollably on the ground curled into a little ball.

"Wait, wait! Hold on!" Dean stopped laughing and then broke into a weird smile

"I'm gonna piss my pants! Hahahahahaha!" he yelled, hopping into the bathroom.

Sam sighed and sat on the other bed and began arranging his own arsenal.

Dean was going to regret every challenging him to a Blast Battle.

This year he was going to kick Dean's ass.

And then light it on fire a couple of times!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Blast Battle: Sam and Dean launching fireworks at each other until the other calls mercy… Or needs a hospital_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Note:**

**OK, I know everyone is writing Christmas stories, but I celebrate Hannukah so I thought I would just skip and go straight to New Years and Fireworks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala smiling like an idiot.

"So where are we going to do this?" he asked Dean who was currently playing a one-handed air guitar solo to "War Pigs".

"Don't worry Sammy" he began a slow head banging rhythm.

"I've got it all planned out." Dean said with his own mirror smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of driving, the street lamps started thinning out until it was only the Impala's headlights that guided the boys to an old overpass that had been forgotten by the norm society.

Dean parked the Impala near along small brook that ran underneath the overpass, far enough to not her get hurt, not far enough to get out of Dean's sight.

"Well Dean." Sam said stepping out of the classic car.

"I don't know how you found this place, but I gotta admit, this is going to make things a lot easier." Sam couldn't hide the smile from his voice.

"And a lot more fun."

Dean was standing at the trunk of the Impala gathering his arsenal while Sam grabbed his own bags from the back seat.

"Ok Sammy, you know the rules. You set up your station over there" Dean pointed to the opposite side of the overpass. "And I will set up a little ways from here."

"How long?" Sam asked

"30 minutes for set up, and then we begin when I launch the first flare." Dean concluded

"You got the Aid Kit? I think you might need it this year." Sam said walking away towards his soon-to-be fort

"Oh I would be more worried about yourself little brother!" Dean yelled

"I'm not the one who set my hair on fire last year!" he cackled at Sam's retreating back

Sam replied by raising his arm in the air and without stopping, flipping Dean off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Fort Sam

"Ok, ok, let's see…"

Sam was walking around his side of the overpass finding the best places to set up his fireworks.

There were slabs of concrete structures thrown on top of each other which would make a perfect fort for having a clear shot at Dean.

Sam trudged behind one of the slabs and separating one of the bags, began setting up bottle rockets, laying them down next to each other in a long line on the rock, facing the overpass.

He then reached into one of the plastic bags and retrieved the long coils of wick which he then quickly tied to the individual rockets then braided together to make one large wick.

With the rockets set up Sam grabbed two of the remaining four bags, one filled with Lava Fountains, and the other had the standard Black Cat™ firecrackers.

He placed four fountains on each side of the entrance and once again wove a larger wick like he had done with the bottle rockets.

Sam then gathered the Black Cats'™ individual 100 sized wrappers and practically threw pack after pack in between his fort and the entrance.

All together there were about fifty 100-packets of Black Cats™ in the small area that Sam occupied.

One of the two bags left over was filled with Bees™ (they spin and fly into the air) and Sparklers. He threw the individual Bees™ along with the black cats. (A/N LOTS of Bees™)

The Sparklers were just to show… but not when you had over 300 of them.

300 Sparklers aren't just pretty together, they make a Sparkler Bomb.

Sam made three separate bombs placing them somewhat far from each other in a triangle.

He made the bombs by gathering a hundred Sparklers at one time, and then tying them together in a tight bunch. With one single sparkler pulled out to be used as a wick for the bomb.

The last bag was filled with Roman Candles™ and a Flash Bombs and Smoke Bombs.

Sam was wearing Camo Cargo pants that had pockets all over the legs and sides, he filled the side pockets with all the Roman Candles™ and anywhere else he stuffed full of the remaining Flash and Smoke Bombs.

The final bag which had also held the wick had something else too.

Gasoline


End file.
